


One hell of a night

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Daphrir (Daphne Greengrass/Fenrir Greyback) [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 11:36:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21373510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: It's over now.
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass/Fenrir Greyback
Series: Daphrir (Daphne Greengrass/Fenrir Greyback) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103816
Kudos: 1





	One hell of a night

Our story starts in Daphne and Fenrir Greyback's house the day after a full moon. Fenrir had taken Wolfsbane potion because he had been watching over Daphne as she struggled through the first stage of lycanthropy. It had been her wish to finally be a werewolf like him, but Fenrir didn't like seeing her in so much pain. He himself remembered how excruciating it was.

He dabbed cold water on her boiling forehead and whispered, "I'm sorry, little girl. I shouldn't have put you through this."

Daphne stirred and muttered, "Wolfy, I need you to stay."

Her eyes remained shut, but Fenrir knew that she was awake.

He frowned. "I'm staying by your side til the worst of it is over because this is all my fault."

Daphne opened her eyes slowly and told him, "No, it's not your fault. Yes, you bit me; but only because I asked you to."

Fenrir squeezed her hand and said, "No one should have to go through the pain of lyncanthropy, even if they willingly agreed to it."

Daphne moaned. "My back is killing me and my hands feel raw."

Fenrir smirked. "The first symptoms of being a werewolf, little girl."

Daphne asked, "Did I turn last night?"

Fenrir nodded and stated, "I warned you that you wouldn't remember it. The first few times, no one does."

Daphne murmured, "Did I hurt you?"

Fenrir reassured her, "Not in the slighest." He added, "You did murder some pillows though."

Daphne glanced in the direction he pointed and laughed. "I did that?"

Fenrir nodded and replied, "I think you were taking out your frustration at not being able to lay a finger on me on those poor pillows."

Daphne smiled. "I had one hell of a night, but with you by my side I survived and more importantly, no one got hurt."

Fenrir beamed, "Your survival is more important to me. But yes, I'm glad no one got hurt too."

Daphne teased, "What happened to my fierce wolfy, huh? You used to love others getting hurt."

Fenrir sighed. "Now is not the time to discuss that, let's just focus on your recovery and training."

Daphne gasped. "T-Training?"

Fenrir grinned. "You need to learn how to control your new abilities and the basics of survival as a werewolf. What better teacher than myself?"

Daphne said, "None, you're the best werewolf there is. But can we not start training until I'm feeling better please?"

Fenrir nodded and smirked. "I wouldn't want to kill you before training can begin, little girl. So, no need to worry!"


End file.
